The First King
by Roaniegal
Summary: Many many generations ago, a king came and made the pridelands what they are today -a fertile land full of animals and content lions. How, though? How did this come to be? When Kion and Kiara have questions, SImba answers by telling them their heritage, as far back as anybody can remember.
1. Prelude

"Dad, when did we come to the Pridelands? What made us start here?"

Kion's innocent question drove Simba to pause in his lessons as he walked with his son and daughter in the early evening in the Savannah. The orange lion looked to his cubs and smiled, ruffling his son's head.

"Oh years ago. It has been...a long, long time. Let me see if I can remember. My father told this to me when I was very little... Yes, alright. Do you two want a story?"

Gasps made their wishes clear, and Simba nodded and sat down.

"Alright, you two...listen closely."

"It was long ago, back in the days before real kings. Almost before lions truly gathered in large enough groups to be a kingdom. And the Pridelands were not always the Pridelands...at one point they were several separate kingdom which eventually were all strung together by one lion...

There was, then, a lion who rose among the others and proclaimed himself Emperor, the one to rule all. He was crowned, and was well-respected by his people. Esti ruled for many years with a warm and iron paw, eventually begetting one child, a girl. He had no other children, and so he waited for many a year for his protege to appear, for he refused to have a female heir. He would simply step down and the lands would be spun into chaos once again.

It was in his autumn days, nearing the end of his life and rule, that a lion pride stumbled upon the Empire.

This lion's name was Kapam..."

 _I treaded carefully into this new grassy land, my last mate by my side as she kept careful watch over our cubs. Letting out a sigh, she pressed her fur into my side with a forceful nudge and then pricked her ears forward. Her pridesister Esarai came and also copied the young mother._

 _"Kapam. Hyena pack, at three lions to the right, ten forward."_

 _I hissed under my breath as Esarai gathered my and Bonvena's daughters, Kaba and Kala. At one year and seven months old each, the twin females are slowly edging up on full maturity. Kaba, with her mother's red eyes, looked at the impending hyenas, and whimpered. My mane busted out at that and I stepped forward. None of these mangy dogs would harm my daughters, not until the day I was long gone._

 _"Watch me, girls!"_

 _With those words, I snarled at the pack of spotted hyenas that had been slowly encrouching up on us. I charged and rushed them, and as they scattered with loud yips of confusion, I clawed and swiped at them. As the matriarch rowled loudly in anger, I spat at her and knocked her aside with one blow. Minutes seemed to stretch longer than possible as they finally scattered. I snarled and let out one last huff as the adrenaline left my system and they raced off. My daughters, mate, and pridemember gathered around to check if I was hurt, and beside a few minor scratches I was unscathed. Esarai looked a bit impressed, and something tells me that when she comes into heat I will share her chamber. As they began to congradulate me on taking down eight hyenas within such a short time, a loud roar that was not one of them stilled their words, and I turned to see another lion approaching us at a fast rate of speed._

 _His appearence brought screams to both Kaba and Kala's throats and I launched myself at him, my fury increasing. He threw the first claw, but his fighting was horrible and I easily bested him. I held him down, effectively pinning him, and as I felt his strength go from him, I got up and he stared at me, shock in his eyes as his breath came back in short rasps._

 _"Why did you release me?"_

 _I nodded to him, my head sweeping down, and I turned my head to my daughters. "To show them mercy, Lion. Not every opponent needs die. You must keep your conscious in this world. I don't want my daughters growing up as rouges without love. Who are you?"_

 _He glanced at them and smiled, extending a paw in front of him. He was perhaps a little older than me, and his brown eyes were warm now that I had bested him and then backed off. "My name is Gvardioj. I am the guard assigned to this portion of land. I thank you for sparing me. We've met some rouges not so kind...I will mention this to my leader, and if you wish to follow me you may. Come."_

 _I sighed, following the lion and motioning my pride to follow. As we headed towards large grassy holes, I saw lions poking their heads from them, and a large golden lioness rushed out of one and giggled, attacking Gvardioj and making him laugh. He glanced towards us and motioned to her as she let us up. "This is Senkulpeco. She's spunky." He gave her a soft lick on the forehead and she purred, closing her eyes in contentedness._

 _"Greetings, Senkulpeco. I am Kapam. Gvaurdioj, is she your daughter?"_

 _His eyes hardened and he looked at me suspiciously. "My mate. Dear, go back to the burrow. I must show this lion to our king. He spared my life during a border tussle..."_

 _She tsked, her youth and beauty radiating off of her as she circled him and plucked a few twigs from his mane where they had been tangled during our skirmish. "I should've known. Will you return for dinner?" As he gave his answer, I looked away. The sharp embarrassment had gone through like a thorn when I took her for his cub, though she certainly was young enough to be. Ah well, not every lioness could be my mate._

 _He lead me into a large grass ditch, which was intracitely carved out and hosted a large old grey lion in the middle of the cool room. Gvuardioj bowed and I forced myself to follow, coughing as I got dust up my nose. The grey bag of bones stuck his nose up and looked down at the lion who stood beside me. "And who is this you've brought into my home, Lion Guard?"_

 _"A new guard, King Esti. He bested me in a fight."_

 _"Not hard to do, you are a rather poor guard. It is only respect for your father that you are on the Guard. Now, Lion, come forward."_

 _I stepped forward and he snarled, swiping his claws at me. I grasped at him with my paws and missed, but one nicked his ear. He cried out in fury and bit me, his teeth sinking into my flank. I growled and swung around, grabbing him at the shoulder and tearing, hearing a sharp and distinctive RIIIIP as the skin was forced from its owner. He screamed and flicked his ears back, a sign of giving in. I spat out the fur and pinned him, repeating the same strangle and release I had done to Gvuardioj. As King Esti got up he grinned at me and shook out his mane, glancing at his shoulder. "You passed the test. Good job, Lion. Take this feather as a token, stick it in your mane or whatever. You may stay as long as you wish in this land."_

 _Thunder boomed overhead as I stared at the grey lion, confusion and anger slowly melding into one. "You attack those who wish to be a part of your pride? You're crazy!"_

 _He stiffened at my words and tone, and then nodded._

 _"Yes. I do. It is a test of strength, and a test of determination."_

 _"Let me tell you waht I think of that, King Esti!"_

 _I spat at him, my anger clouding my better judgement. I saw lions which had hidden in the shadows quickly come out of their observing modes and restrain me, and though I gasped and was a trained fighter, I could not free myself from at least eight lions in such close quarters. King Esti had lowered his head as my spit landed on his nose, and now his head rose just a bit, so that his blue eyes glistened clearly with anger. As his mouth opened and he began to speak my crime of disrespect and punishment for being so insubordinate, a golden beauty lerked forward and lowered herself so that her belly touched the ground._

 _"Father, no! I am quite taken with him. I wish to speak with him please. There are few males among the pride whom can give me a son to become your heir, please let me become one with him. Let me bear you a son."_

 _Her wide, pleading eyes sought his approval, and finally he sighed, glancing away and nodding. As the eight guards relesed me, the young lioness squealed and nuzzled me, her wide amber eyes seemed warm and caring, and her voice was velvet as her tail wrapped around me._

 _"I am Yangu. Daughter to the King. Welcome, Lion. What is your name?"_

 _"I am Kapam. These are my daughters Kala and Kaba, their mother Bovena, and our pridesister Esarai. And may I say, Princess, that you are a very lovely young lass."_

 _She smiled and dipped her head, turning away and going to a small corner of the room which was well protected from the cold dirt by many heaps of grass and pretty flowers. Dipping her head down and then bringing it back up immediately, she came up with a small bright feather and she placed it gently on my mane. It stayed there behind my ear and she walked quickly past me before I could say anything._

 _"See these lands here? These are the Kichaka Lands, the shrublands. You will have complete control over them, as I am the princess to that domain. My elder brother is reigning over the Grasses over yonder. I think the only problems you'll have besides the few rouges you'll encounter is the African wild dogs, they're pretty vicious. Keep your cubs close. They will disappear if you don't. We've had cubs disappear like that. An occasional hyena might accost you, as we share the borders with them. But other than that, this is your land and you may do as you wish. I'll give you some days to get settled into your new home."_

A/N: Well, first chapter is up. This will mostly be in italics, I think, as it is told by Simba, yet at the same time, he sees what he and other generations were told. So, be aware of this, and it will likely end at Mufasa's Generation. Enjoy, readers!


	2. Additions

_PREVIOUSLY::_

 _ **"See these lands here? These are the Kichaka Lands, the shrublands. You will have complete control over them, as I am the princess to that domain. My elder brother is reigning over the Grasses over yonder. I think the only problems you'll have besides the few rouges you'll encounter is the African wild dogs, they're pretty vicious. Keep your cubs close. They will disappear if you don't. We've had cubs disappear like that. An occasional hyena might accost you, as we share the borders with them. But other than that, this is your land and you may do as you wish. I'll give you some days to get settled into your new home."**_

 _::_

 _She padded off and Boneva purred beside me, while Esarai let out a mreowl of amusement. She, too, nuzzled close and smiled, overlooking the new land I would be a sovereign over. "After so long of being rouges...we finally have a place to belong. Boneva, why don't you go look for a place for Kaba and Kala to den? I must speak with our king."_

 _Boneva gave her a sharp look at her sensual tone but left us alone at my affirmative nod. Esarai let out a warm throaty chuckle, her high voice seeming to carry over the plains. "I aim to have a cub with you on the morrow. I will be in heat by then. And this pride, though large enough, should become populated with your blood. Perhaps a son's blood. A son to lead when you have fallen in later years. What do you say? It is near your duty, for as you know, heat is uncomfortable for us females. You'd do me a service, and it isn't as though you would not prosper. What do you think, Kapam?"_

 _I did not answer, as I heard my daughters padding forward and I wanted them to have a better, more wholesome life than I. My cubs did not need hear of my pridesister's thoughts, and I communicated to her my wish that she keep silent with one swift look, and as Kaba jumped at my tail with a childish giggle, I lay down and smiled. "Kaba, dear, what are you doing?"_

 _"Oh, Father! It is so wonderful here! Will we really stay?"_

 _I nodded and Kala laughed beside her sister and they raced off, chasing each other. I turned to Esarai and spoke lowly, not needing any others to overhear. "If it is your wish, I will be in whichever place you den in, come the morrow night. I hope you provide for me and my bloodline well. I already have my daughters. I love them, but this pride...my pride, not King Esti's, it needs a permanent male to look forward to, and I need to have time to teach a son all he needs to know. Until then, Esarai." I gave her a gentle lick between her eyes and she grinned, dipping her head. Two nights later, I entered her cave as quietly as i could, and she rolled over at once, grasping my stomach and gently pulling me to her. As we did what was expected of us, I noticed Esarai was very experienced, and yet when we had met her, she had claimed to have no cubs._

 _Two weeks henceforth, she spread the news to the girls and Bonvena of her new expectant mother status. Bonvena seemed to understand. After all, why wouldn't she? She and I held no love for each other, we hadn't since the night our daughters were born. We had been in love at once time, back when it was a forbidden love interest affair, but now...we simply existed. She was a very skilled lioness, and I know she wished to have another cub from me. If she and Esarai had boys, which I hoped they did, then I would need to train both to be border patrols, and eventually in my great age, I would have to pick a king to go in my place. For now, though, that was a while off. I helped Esarai create a nest of Senegal, Shoebill, Ibis, and Nightjar feathers, and an Aardwolf tail._

 _Over the hill, I heard a loud roar, one which announced that the king was coming. Sure enough, moments later, he trotted up with a young cub in his mouth. As he got closer, he dropped the child and met my level gaze. Nosing the cub, he pushed it towards me and the little thing nearly squealed. King Esti grinned at it and then looked to me. I just glanced at the cub and back at the king, curiousity contaminating my every thought._

 _"This cub came in the middle of the night covered in blood and begged for a safe haven. All our lionesses have cubs much too old, but for your Esarai. She is expecting your cub. I could not turn this child away. I would like you to raise him as your own. He is eight months old, and his name is Rubajoij. Look at him! See how he stances himself and tell me you can say no? You are a wicked fighter, of this I have seen proof, but you are overly gentle with your daughters, and show them a love that none who have only seen you fight could believe. Let him be your border patrol if nothing else."_

 _At this time, of course, would be when Boneva came with a hunted bishpig for the girls. Seeing the cub, she dropped the animal and stared at it suspiciously. Before she could speak, Kala and Kaba grinned at it and said their polite "hellos" as they took their piece of prey and went away to eat. The cub, for his part, whimpered and drew away from them, only pressing against the king's leg. He was a sight, for such a tiny thing. His head was a soft brown color, but it faded off around his fluffy cheeks and was replaced by a downy gray, and the gray then faded back to brown mid-forearm and mid-back legs. His tail stub was the golden color of his face, and his tiny tuft was a deeper brown. And his eyes, why, I'd never seen anything like them. They were a gorgeous bright grassy green; and his nose a dark grey, nearly black. He looked up at me nervously, and I sighed, nodding to King Esti and taking the cub in my mouth._

 _"Esarai. This is your son. Love him as you will your own. He is a part of my family now. It will never be said he is not my blood. Is this understood?"_

 _Esarai hissed at the cub and then, at it's frightened look, softened and nodded, bringing it to her belly to suckle the milk her body made before our children came. Weeks passed, and Esarai's belly grew. I sat down my daughters with Bonvena and talked to them about why Esarai's figure, temperament, and need to eat were changing. This talk of maturity and a lioness' time was long overdue, but there'd been no reason to speak before._

 _They understood, and soon the days were passed with raising the young male cub, whose name was Rubajoij, and teaching my daughters to hunt proficiently and getting to socialize with the other pride members. One sunny afternoon, lazing in the sun with Kaba and Kala laying atop my back and Rubajoij nesting in my front paws, Bonvena came up slowly, smiling at me with this cautious smile._

 _"Kapam. You've a son and daughter. Esarai is well, and asks for you. Go on if you want, I'll watch over the girls and Ruba. Meet your cubs."_

 _I got up and ran without saying a word to the three cubs, and finally came to where Esarai had taken to nesting. In her paws were two tiny babies, each grey shades of fluff. I grinned and she smiled back, her eyes unsure and her body slightly trembling. "Your son, Damu. and your daughter Nyasi. They are very much like their daddy. Here! Hold them." I laid down and smiled as she placed the tiny bodies in my arms. Hearing shuffling, I looked up to see my adopted son and my two birth daughters standing there, my son with a serious face but my daughters adopting a silly grin on their faces._

 _"Ruba. Come forward. Look at this face."_

 _He obeyed, stepping forward and glancing down at my son and daughter and a faint smile played with his lips. "I am pleased you've a son, Father. Teach him to be prince well."_

 _His comment startled me, for I had thought he knew nothing of his birth. Perhaps it was an innocent comment. "You are my heir, Rubajoij. You are my eldest son; it is your right. You can teach him to watch the borders after you become the next Sovereign Prince."_

 _He snorted, and I flinched. I could see it coming. "I am not your heir, Father. Kapam. I am only a little snot you found -or, in truth, were brought- and raised me. I'm near a year old, I do not know anything of my birth parents but I should have been told this last month when I learned to talk."_

 _I flinched again and looked him in the eye. "King Esti bringing you to my patch of land is the best thing to ever happen to me. Damu is a weak cub, see how he does not cry out when Nyasi pushes him aside to reach their mothers teat? No, he could not be my heir. You learned to talk late, Ruba. Whether your parents were mutes who could not talk, or simply communicated in another way, you know now. You can do all things everyone else your age can, and while I dislike admitting it, you could retire me right now if you wanted. You are much stronger than I. You are kind to Kaba and Kala, gentle with other cubs and lionesses of the pride, and you hunt well, though you show extreme hesitance in killing for food. Keep your chin up, realize that my decision to make you my heir has not and will not change, and help me raise your brother. Your sister. Am I understood?"_


	3. Center Will Hold

I flinched again and looked him in the eye. "King Esti bringing you to my patch of land is the best thing to ever happen to me. Damu is a weak cub, see how he does not cry out when Nyasi pushes him aside to reach their mothers teat? No, he could not be my heir. You learned to talk late, Ruba. Whether your parents were mutes who could not talk, or simply communicated in another way, you know now. You can do all things everyone else your age can, and while I dislike admitting it, you could retire me right now if you wanted. You are much stronger than I. You are kind to Kaba and Kala, gentle with other cubs and lionesses of the pride, and you hunt well, though you show extreme hesitance in killing for food. Keep your chin up, realize that my decision to make you my heir has not and will not change, and help me raise your brother. Your sister. Am I understood?"

He sighed and I saw it in his eyes, he didn't want this. I would groom him for a job, for a duty, he did not want. But I also saw, looking into his clear green eyes, that he would do it. He would make me so very proud. He already did, but my fatherly pride told me that I would be surprised at the things this young lion would accomplish. I turned my eyes to Esarai who looked at her cubs happily, and then glanced up at my ex-mate, Bonvena. They had been talking amongst themselves as I spoke quietly to my son and now were exchanging strange, all-knowing glances.

Esarai sniffed the air and turned her eyes to me with a grin. Jerking her tail at my teenage children, she shooed them away and spoke with a chuckle. "Smells like you're pretty agitated Bonvena. I'm mighty glad I don't need to deal with being in heat for nearly two more years. These two will be enough of a handful. But you, well, Kaba and Kala are near grown. Any thoughts on another cub?"

Bonvena seemed startled and glanced sideways at me. Her cheeks went up in slight embarrassment and she stuttered, staring at the ground. "Well, I hadn't...thought of it. Kapam is the only one I'd mate with, and he's well, preoccupied, wouldn't you say?"

"Bonvena. If you want another cub, I'll understand. Our group has certainly expanded. I know Yangu is on my tail to give her a son tonight. What's one more lioness?"

I hadn't meant my remark rudely. Still, even I could see that hurt in her eyes as she met my eyes. She missed us. I did too, but romance was no longer a priority in life. Running the herds, keeping my family safe, and keeping intruders out was full time and hard enough. When Rubajoij became old enough to handle some responsibility, I would be so grateful. Ears back, she rubbed her head against my chin and spoke that she would meet me in my den tonight at moonhigh, and then walked away. Esarai stared at me with her evil eye, fury emitting from her body like a wave.

"Idiot. You're blind to not see how she loves you. Leave her be and look upon your son. He may not be the strongest newborn, but he will be the best. You will grow to see a child of your blood is more fit than one not of yours. Here, take them. I'm going hunting with Dhahabu and Bonvena."

She shoved them at me and ignored their confused mewls, and as she left and I sighed and resigned myself into being a cub-sitter. Laying my head down to the ground and taking their sweet scent in, Yangu approached me and shoved her body up against mine and murmured warm words into my ear. I grinned and glanced at my newest babies. They would be fine for a few minutes, surely.

Three months passed, and with those three, Damu and Nyasi were gifted with strong legs capable of moving places. Also growing were the stomachs of lionesses Bonvena and Yangu. The bellies swelled with new life, with the new life I'd allowed. And perhaps I regretted it a touch, for I knew that dry season was starting with a vengeance. But they were happy, and happy lionesses made for happy hunters, or at least they would once cubs were born. Emperor Esti had begun showing an extreme interest in me, given that his daughter was expecting my child, my son, and would become his heir most likely. As my daughters Kaba and Kala headed off on their first hunts, being nearly two years old by this time, I heard sharp cries of pain and called Rubajoij, Damu, and Nyasi to me. I knew what this was, and decided conveniently to leave and go on patrol with my sons and youngest daughter. Calling out a goodbye with two agonized lionesses, I left and waited until near dusk to return.

What greeted me was a fine sight.

Yangu lay down breathing heavily on her side, one small golden furred cub at her belly, crying out loudly. Concerned, I went to her. She had been sickly throughout this pregnancy, but so overjoyed at the prospect of being a mother I couldn't believe she wouldn't be fawning over it as Esarai had done with Damu and Nyasi; what Bonvena had done with Kala and Kaba. She panted heavily, her eyes rolling towards me. Groans flew from her mouth, which was frothy and soaked with sweat. "Kapam. Your...son...is he alright? I can't...can't see. Everything is a bit blurry..." She halfway smiled, fear and anxiety lining her beautiful face. I glanced at the babe, and picked it up by its scruff as gently as I could. She lifted her head to see it better, and a tiny, faint smile brightened her gentle expression and then her light beige eyes rolled back into her head, and her big head went limp, collapsing on the ground with a scary thud. I immediately turned to Esarai who was looking on worriedly and pawed the child over to her.

"I did all I know to do, Kapam. She...she lost a fair amount of blood. She struggled bringing it into the world. Do you think we should wait, or get the king now?"

I started as I heard her words. "It? But, Esarai, Yangu called the cub a son..."

"She talks out of her mind. See for yourself. This cub..it is both male and female. What do we call it? How do we identify it, boy or girl? As far as I am concerned, you've begat another female. I think you're a dud. All these children, and only one son, unless we count this freak as a second boy...anyways Kapam. What do we need to do?"

I stared at the little bundle of soft fur and saw that Esarai was right. The cub had what a male cub possesed, as well as the the part that made a lioness, well, a lioness. King Esti had made it clear she'd better bear him a male to be his heir. Technically, she had...but also had not. What to do? That was a discussion for another time, she needed care. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and spoke quietly. There were other cubs by Bonvena and I didn't want to disturb the cubs I hadn't even sniffed or glanced at. "Get him and a few lionesses here. Perhaps they know something I do not. And this cub...has Yangu named it yet?"

Esarai shook her head and I sighed. "His name...is Huntha. He is what the mandrills call a hermaphrodite. Half and half. My son and daughter, rolled into one. As far as Esti is to know, she bore a son this day, am I clear? Now go. Do not forget what has happened here, either."

She nodded, skittish to escape me. As she fled, I turned to Bonvena and rose a brow. She sighed and shook her head. "I tire of keeping you and your kind safe, Kapam. No, that thing will not touch me, nor drink of the milk I must provide these young ones. It might contaminate the milk, and turn my babies into freaks!"


	4. To Be A Prince

_::PREVIOUSLY::_

 _ **Esarai shook her head and I sighed. "His name...is Huntha. He is what the mandrills call a hermaphrodite. Half and half. My son and daughter, rolled into one. As far as Esti is to know, she bore a son this day, am I clear? Now go. Do not forget what has happened here, either."**_

 _ **She nodded, skittish to escape me. As she fled, I turned to Bonvena and rose a brow. She sighed and shook her head. "I tire of keeping you and your kind safe, Kapam. No, that thing will not touch me, nor drink of the milk I must provide these young ones. It might contaminate the milk, and turn my babies into freaks!"**_

 _ **::**_

 _I snarled. She had become more and more cross as the weeks wore on with me trying to keep my focus on Rubajoij. My ears laid back and I unsheathed my claws. "Do not think I will tolerate this, Bonvena, he will not harm your cubs. I suggest if you want peace in my pride you shape up! Let my son feed!" I roared my last sentence and awoke the newborns crouched inside her paws. She tossed a demonic look my way and began to soothe the bundles. By god, how many had she given birth to this time? I inched closer, my fatherly wonder at the miracle of birth overpowering my anger for a moment and then I laid back my ears as she lifted her eyes at me warily. "Bonvena, please. He needs food. He will be the next Emperor of the land. Please. Come on, for me? For our lost love? Our past? Doesn't he deserve a good chance to shine as we have?"_

 _I should have known to shut up while I was ahead. Her eyes, which had slowly taken some light of understanding in them, emptied out and hurt and anger welled up behind her glassy, red eyes. "Lost love, huh? I should have stayed with my parents! I still love you! I always will. I don't know why you stopped, but if I could get you back, I wouldn't hesitate. That kid will not feed from me."_

 _I growled. He was crying as I held him in my mouth, clearly wanting for nourishment. I shook my mane and set Huntha down, my gold eyes trained on the bundles in her paws. "Very well. Show me our babies, then. Do I have any sons?"_

 _Her eyes dimmed from anger to a look of pure torture. "No. I have birthed three daughters. Meet Batini, Biashara, and Bina. They are adorable. But no sons. And I fear you will never have sons from me. I do not wish for any more cubs, five are enough. But they are good cubs, and I will raise them to hunt well, as I did with Kala and Kaba."_

 _She broke off, looking into the distance and folding her ears back. Her eyes roved to above my shoulder and I turned to see Emperor Esti glaring._

 _"So, you've killed my daughter, hmm? And did she bear me a grandson to put on the throne first?"_

 _His sneer chilled my blood and I pulled my lip back. "You've a son, and she will live. I present also, your grandson, Huntha. You must be able to help her in ways I cannot. Out in the wild, I and Bonvena and our parents before us, we mostly hoped illnesses would pass. There weren't many cures. Here, in an established kingdom, you have madrills. You have medicines. Help her. I may not have joined her in love, but she is a friend's friend...and mother to my son. I want her to grow to see him live."_

 _His brow rose. "A friend's friend?"_

 _I nodded, tail swishing and curling around the boy/girl combo Yangu had brought into the world. "Senkulpeco. Gvardioj's mate. She and Yangu are best friends. I won't let Senkulpeco get hurt like this. And I would be hurt as well...all the pride would, Your Majesty. We all love her."_

 _He sighed and nodded, turning to his daughter's limp body. Another lioness, Nali, already had my son-daughter in her grasp and Emperor Esti grabbed Yangu and lifted her up onto his back with the help of a couple other lions, his guards if I was remembering correctly. As he and she left my sight, I turned to Bonvena and grabbed the darkest of our new cubs, Biashara, and began bathing the young child. She squeaked in indignation and Bonvena laughed at the cub, her eyes warm. I ignored Bonvena and stood as I finished licked the sticky afterbirth from the babe, and my gaze turned to Damu and Nyasi, who were slightly cowering in the shadows._

 _"Damu! Show me your fight stance! If you're going to be worth anything one day, I suggest you get going. This includes you, Rubajoij. You'll be King of this section one day, I expect you to be able to beat me any day of the moon!"_

 _At three months old, my son and his sister had learned to speak and could walk about easily. I assumed a fighting position, and as Esarai topped the hill she snarled in anger while watching my so-called false son 'attack' me. "Kapam, why not let Damu at you? Ruba will not be anything in this pride..."_

 _At her words, Rubajoij froze and got tackled by his brother, the young cub cheering in victory. Ruba's eyes glazed over with hurt but he laughed and rubbed Damu's head. My eyes met Esarai's and a small snarl escaped my throat. "Esarai, I realize you want your -our- son to be something great, I know he is your only son...but I do not plan on him succeeding me. My eldest son will do that. Ruba is my heir. Whether you like it or not. If you'd like to see if you can get him a position with Emperor Esti, be my guest! But Damu is not going to rule this land. I do not look at bloodline, Esarai. I look at strengths and weaknesses. I look at mindset, at fears and bravery. Damu is a fine boy for being a guard. A fine boy! Do not think I don't love or care for him. But his mind is not set for politics, he isn't able to understand problems and solve them. Esarai, take him to the Emperor if you desire a high position. As it is now, he may need to leave once reaching maturity."_

 _I was quiet, allowing what I'd said to sink in. Her body slowly began to show signs of rage, and she leapt forward, slashing at my face and sides. I flinched backwards, digging my claws into the dirt and forcing my instinctual fighting response to not take light. Panting, she roared in my face, circling me. My head swiveled as I watched her go round and round, but I forced myself to stay calm, and her eyes reflected confusion. "Fight back, bastard! If you are going to condemn my son so freely, you'll fight for the right to do so!"_

 _She jumped again, but I ducked and as she soared over me her paws went into a nearby rock, and her anger turned to pain as both front bones cracked into pieces. She screamed, wailing and scaring her son. I headed over to her, shaking my head as I licked her paws and determined how badly broken they were. She would never be able to hunt again. Her front paws were badly broken. Damu cried out for his mother and rushed forward, comforting her with love in a way I never could. Nyasi was a bit more reluctant, but she continued towards her dam and purred underneath Esarai's chin. Esarai looked up at me with her honey brown eyes and spat, hitting my nose._

 _I snorted, glaring at her and close to losing my cool. She looked away and I spoke, my voice low but trembling with the fury I felt inside. "Esarai, I will make sure your paws will heal. And after they do, you are to leave. You may take Damu and Nyasi if you believe they will do better without me, or you may leave them here. I am past the point of concern for you..." I turned and left, crying inside at the twin calls of "Father!" that burned my ears. Damu and Nyasi stayed beside their mother, however, and I hated myself for turning my back on them, but it had to be done._

 _Months passed, and each day she cried for pain of her paws, and pain that she knew would come once she could run with ease. The time seemed to drag by, until the ages and maturity of my two eldest children was announced in a way I did not expect._

 _"Father! I met this lion, he was called Kitwanaa, during one of my solo hunts, and he and I...well, Daddy...I'm pregnant! Aren't you happy for me, Father? Fresh blood!"_

 _I studied Kala, how her figure was a tad rounder, more filled out even though dry season was killing us all this year. I swallowed and placed my chin in the small between her shoulder blades. "At two years and four months I think you are far, far too young. But if you are happy, so am I. Congratulations, my daughter..."_

 _A soft whimper caused my ears and eyes to flicker to her sister, and Kaba seemed to shrink away from me. "Father, I've a confession. There is a night you cannot recall, about a week ago. It is a night I stuck a blackburn berry into your meat, and you fell into a deep sleep you would not awaken from for some time. I went into your den and I now carry your child, Father. I felt I couldn't wait for a male to take notice of me. I knew it was wrong, I apologize. I punish myself by not building a nest, and the child will be called whatever cursed name I can come up with. I am sorry, Father. I truly am."_

 _I could not look at my second born daughter, I could not believe she had done such an awful thing. My ears laid back and I swallowed a snarl. "Kaba, you...your child will be cursed for its mixed blood, you must know this. It will most likely be mutated and ugly. But if this is what you wish, then raise it. Or would you prefer I exile you? For your crime was great, and I have rights to do so. But, what would you have me do?"_

 _She sighed and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Keep me, Father. I shall cause no more trouble. I shall hunt more than all others, and will raise my son or daughter to be an upstanding member of society. This I swear."_

 _I nodded, and turned away. There were no words for her crime, and I would shun her until the demon inside her was born. Bonevna stared at her daughter as if the young lass was a foreign creature, but I moved swiftly until I stood in front of the accused Esarai, her paws still wrapped in wet grasses and elephant leaves. They were bound with soft vines, and as I looked at how she held herself I could tell they were healed. Our son Damu, and daughter Nyasi, stood to each side of her, both with eyes hard and angry. I looked away and then sighed, once again making eye contact._

 _"Esarai, as your cubs' ages are eight months, they must stay with me until one year and two months, at which time I feel they may make their own decision on what happens to them. You may leave now, Esarai. You have been a faithful lioness, and I am sorry it turned out this way. Go now, of your own free will, before I must throw you out."_

 _She said nothing, but slowly left. My son screamed out her name, and made as if to follow, but I growled and grasped his forming mane and shook him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and causing him to choke. I stilled the harsh motion and then sighed, letting him loose as she ran even farther away. When she was out of sight I released him and turned away as he choked back tears and the hurt just flowed from him. "Damu. Go do a patrol of the east side. Do an adequate job of it, too!"_

 _My sharp tone affected him in the way I knew it would but hoped against, and he stiffened and threw me a harsh look. "Aw, why should I? I'm not your special prince, I'm just your…s... son! Get that Ruba to do it! I'm worthy, but you're worthless!"_

 _Rubajoij's eyes turned cold and he stepped in front of me, baring his teeth in a rare show of anger. "How dare you speak to him like that, Damu! You'll show him some respect or you won't look at nor talk to him, you hear?! Get yourself together, Damu. Before I slap some respect into you, and don't think I won't. Kapam is not my father but I respect him for all he has done for this scrap of land. And you, Damu! You speak to him like he is naught but a bug. I won't tolerate it. Go and do as he says NOW!"_

 _As the young pre-adolescent rushed off, I sighed and headed towards my den. "Rubajoij, make sure Bonvena and Dhahabu hunt. Kaba, Kala, make yourselves as comfortable as you can for the next three months, and you can go chat with Yangu and Huntha if you wish." The young Princess and half-son had been relocated to Emperor Esti's main land, and there he kept and trained my son to be the next Emperor. I knew Kala at least had formed a close bond with the gentle, peace-minded lioness and I wanted her kept as calm as possible. Her cubs would be second-generation Pridelanders, and I wanted those babies safe and happy before and after birth. The twins nodded and left. Nyasi stayed watching where her mother had gone, a look of despair in her face. My heart clenched but I couldn't find words, so I turned and left her alone._

 _Days blurred much like the next, until Rubajoij's second birthday. He was an adult now, ready to defend his future kingdom. However, the days prior had shown he was hesitant, fearful. So, I took him out to survey our lands, and we began to talk. I was afraid that Damu had said something nasty; since the younger cub's mother's departure, he had done a complete turn around, going from a quiet submissive cub to being a demon to care for. He screamed at anybody who tried to be polite, picked fights with his twin sister and half-sisters, and tried repeatedly to attack me. He was still so small it didn't matter though, stunted for his age of a year and one month. He had one month left until he would possibly have to be exiled, and though it brought me pains to think my son, my own blood, would be forced out of the pride, I knew if it was what was best for the pride it had to be done._

 _We stepped carefully, watching the ground. Another dry season had made the ground full of flame and fire, and one could get burnt paws if he was not careful. I stopped as I felt him pull up short, and looked back at the lion I considered my pride and joy. Rubajoij sighed and looked down at the ground, seeming to forget he and I were working on an intended destination. I was always fascinated by him, he busy with his own thoughts, and he sharply coughed, causing him to stir. I sighed, and realized he wasn't going to make it easy on me. I spoke my question, letting the air weather my voice and make me sound older than I actually was. He seemed confused by my question. "What is on your mind, my son?"_

 _Rubajoij tensed. He was not my son, no, not the Sovereign prince's son, and never would be. He had spoken before as a tiny child of the inability to clearly know his own parents, but at night he would sometimes dream of claws and high screams that could have been his mother's. Despite my commands the day I brought him into my life, neither Esarai nor Bonvena had ever been shy about treating him different, making it painfully obvious that he was not one of their cubs, one of mine. He could not understand my love, I thought. For even when I had had a boy-cub, I outright refused to renounce Rubajoij's title as my heir, which greatly angered the blood-borne Damu._

 _I had not done this on purpose. I loved both sons. But now, as he became angrier and more outspoken, Damu was slowly becoming known for his very long and loud arguments with me, his sire and king, about titles and proper titles. Ruba's silence caused trouble in my soul, and I nudged his shoulder gently. Rubajoij huffed and tried to steal a glance at me, and I, of course, was watching him carefully and with care and pride gladly shown in my large golden eyes. He shuddered and spoke, his voice cracking from personal trials._

 _"I...Why do you not let Damu become Sovereign Prince instead of me? I'm not ready, Kapam! I'm not your blood, and I have no real claim to this title, or your lessons, or this pride...I am only a loner who was forced into your land section by the Old King Esti. Why not let me just stay an Esquire? I could do border patrol, guard the entrance to the land, I could..."_

 _My voice was gruff, harsh as I cut off the adolescent, no, the adult, my mind registered painfully. When had he grown so big, I wondered mournfully as I answered his question with a sharpness I was unaware I had. "I will not hear of any more of this mutinous talk, Ruba! First from Esarai, then Bonvena, and then your brother and sister. The only ones on board with my decision are Kaba and Kala. And as they are both my heir-apparent, and are at my mercy being mothers-to-be, my girls know better than to argue with me. Why do you have such a problem with this? It is a great honor."_

 _He snorted and his teeth clenched, his eyes turning to slits as he tossed a furious glare my way. "Balderdash, Kapam! Why me? Why not your own firstborn, true son? I am not your son!" His voice came out angry, spiteful, and oh it hurt to hear him talk and think so. I knew from my reflection in his bright green orbs I looked hurt, and I paused in my slow walking and stood looking at the boy I called my son, hoping he could see into my heart and soul. He fidgeted and obviously wanted so badly to break free but I knew he could not, for a feline's gaze was one of the most alluring ever to be seen. It was as if my gaze entranced him, kept Rubajoij under my orders._

 _However, a lion who has seen so many seasons knows that life lessons cannot be taught by glares and harshness alone. I groaned, then laid a paw atop his. "I will ask you to watch your tongue and tone, Rubajoij. And why, you ask? Because you are my son. You were my son before Damu, and will likely be my son far after Damu. Your brother is headed towards exile with his rotten attitude. You are eleven months older, and during this time you earned birthright to this small land. Ruba, if I wished Damu to take my place, I would do so. But I do not. You are the chosen cub I want to follow in my footsteps. You are much more skilled at two years than I am now, at six years and one month. Son, in ten years this will be your land. I want you to have as much experience as you possibly can by the time I retire. And if nobody else likes that, then chase them off and find more agreeable lionesses to bear you company. I do not know how you feel about Kala and Kaba, but they love you dearly. As do I."_

 _He looked at me with tears, and I was surprised to feel the well-known prickly sensation behind my own yellow eyes, and I hurriedly pressed on before I would dissolve into sobs. "Son...Rubajoij...I realize you worry about not being good enough, about disputes because you are not my blood. But I swore the day I took you in that you would be my son forever. I care deeply about you, just as I care deeply for Kala, Kaba, Damu, and Nyasi. But sometimes family feelings must be put aside for what is best, no matter how much it may hurt. Damu is_ _ **not**_ _ready to lead a pride of lions anywhere, and certainly not my pride. Especially with how fragile this empire is right now...I won't chance it just so that his little-boy dreams will be fulfilled. I would rather my son hate and despise me forevermore then throw the pride I have put so much blood, sweat, and tears into. Most of my life has been spent here, and I'll be damned if I'll ruin it for love of my son. You hear me? Damu is not even up for thought of getting my title!"_

 _My voice had escalated to one of power and authority, one of anger and frustration. Calming myself, I allowed my voice to lower and I looked him in the eyes. "Do you understand?" He nodded, understanding a little bit. "You know I have been asked to usurp King Esti's throne." His eyes twitched in confusion and I blinked, surprised. "You know King Esti died four days ago. Huntha is his heir, but with the permanent damages to Yangu, he has to be raised by a lion who has been there, done that. Huntha is to be our next Emperor supposedly, but some of the lionesses have talked of asking me to usurp the throne. I could do it legally, but I am becoming old, Rubajoij. There is no reason for me to rule a larger kingdom. I am in mourning for a friend and great Emperor." I stayed silent for a time to let my boy think, I could see how he had not noticed until now my greying mane. I was only six, not that old in a world where most lions lived to be sixteen or older. Yet, with all the struggles I had gone through in early life and then after coming here, was it any wonder I was greying a small bit? I had done my best to provide these cubs I had created with all I never had. They had a stable home, enough food to fill their stomachs. I smiled tiredly at him knowing his thoughts, and nuzzled Ruba's mane softly, nipping at his ear in a rare show of affection._

 _"I'm not going anywhere soon. I don't plan to, at least. Son, I know this is a huge responsibility, but I know you can do it. Our kingdom needs you, Rubajoij. Surpass the expectations of a cub without parents, surpass the thoughts of a cub with wild blood being no-good. I am already proud, but I can always become prouder. I love you, son. So, what is your answer? What do you say? Will you be all you can, and take my place when the time comes, as it will for us all?"_


	5. Illness

I stood back and watched his mind work. I could see in his eyes that thoughts were whirling in his brain of all the outcomes, all the things that he could do wrong, the ways he could drive his and _our_ small family to destruction. And then, he went another route, and I tried to get him to have thoughts of how happy we could all be if he would just learn to be a proper King. This lion in front of me, Rubajoij, he had had life hard and struggled even after I welcomed him into my home, but I could teach him to let it all go, I could show him how to ease any situation I had thus been in. I wouldn't let him go into it blind as I had done. And then, I took another look at him and saw him in a new light. I knew he'd spent most of his -and my- life thus far resenting me for how I was so adamant that he become my heir. But now I knew he wasn't doing it to anger me, or just because he could, or to hurt me by rejecting the only father he'd ever know. He was doing it because he could not see what I did; he saw worthlessness where I saw a lion with all the worlds at his paw tips. He had never called me Father after verifying he was not my blood-son. I knew he loved me but hated me for being the one lion who wanted him to be better, who expected more from him.

He looked at me and smiled, letting a low rumble in his throat as he bent forward and touched my mane-covered shoulder. Tears sprung to my eyes as I heard his words. "Yes, Father. I will do as you wish."

Some more time passed, and soon Kala and Kaba had given birth. My eldest daughter smiled at her twin bundles, and I sighed to see Kala's joy in motherhood. There was one bundle that could have been her twin in infancy, and then the second born child was a cool brown, with the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Both were female, but that was unimportant since Rubajoij had decided to finally take his place in life. She purred and licked the second born, her smile large. "She looks just like her father. Her name is Uzuri, and her sister shall be Nzuri. They are loved, and beautiful, and blessed. I will only have these two cubs, Father. I wish to train them to be the best they can be, and I cannot do that if I am continually expectant…I do not know how Mother has done it. All of us, she is a gift to you."

My eyebrows rose at her words, and she bit her lip, ears laying back. "I know you and her haven't had the easiest of times, but she loves you, Daddy. She will be the only one of us who will never leave this pride…the only completely loyal lioness in this entire place."

I nodded and nuzzled her to show my love and support and then turned my amber gaze to my younger daughter, the one who had betrayed me. Kaba flinched and tried to avoid me but she sighed and then turned her paws to reveal three little monsters. "I have two daughters and a son. My son shall be Nyumba, and my daughters Hila and Dhambi. I will leave with them as soon as I am able to move. They really tuckered me out." She laid her head down and closed her eyes, and I shook my head.

"No, you will go now. You, your son, and your daughter. Go now. Your mother may escort you to the border if she likes, and I will provide you a carcass to eat. I see that your daughter has extra arms...that is a demon cub! Cursed cub. The abomination will not be in my pride! Go!"

I snarled my last word, letting my spit fly and my claws unsheathe. I would not touch her, as I had never raised paw to her or her siblings, but she needed to get the message. To my shock a voice behind me protested and he stepped forward, anger showing in the way his taunt muscles shook as he walked and placed himself in front of him. "Father, this is wrong. Let her and her children stay while she regains strength. You want me to be a leader? This is it. Do not touch them, nor seek to harm them by neglect. Is this clear?"

"You do not control this pride yet, Rubajoij. Watch how your mane grows, lest it become too big for your shoulders! I said, leave. Get up!"

I growled in anger, and Damu rushed forward, his claws grazing the boy my daughter had borne. "Yeah, get out! Go, you monstrosities! You're unwelcome...Ikkk..."

Ruba snarled and turned his head to his brother, teeth gnashing at my blood-son. Damu shrunk back, his body showing his fear. Then, he looked to me and something changed. He grew bolder, angrier. His eyes narrowed and he lunged at Rubajoij, grabbing the larger lion by the throat. My scream tore my throat apart as I watched Ruba's blood spray from Damu's mouth, and as I launched at the two, I rammed myself into Damu's shoulder. He squealed, letting Ruba go, and turned to me, spit flying from his mouth as he lost all senses and bit into my cheek. Luckily, my front claws caught him on his forelegs and he let go, small tooth marks marring my muzzle. Growling at him, I threw myself at him, toppling him over. We fell together, tumbling in a haze of anger and unsheathed claws. Shoving him back, I stood and growled, placing myself in front of Rubajoij.

"Touch my son again and I will rip you to shreds."

He just stared at me, and I could feel his mental stability breaking apart. "Am I not your son also?"

I hesitated, then rose my head and squared my shoulders, wincing inside as I heard my words come from my mouth. "No. Not with how you act. Even taking my side, never attack a brother. You must go now, too. Goodbye, Damu. And Kaba...I ask that you decide what you think is best for this pride. Here, your cubs will not be loved; no, rather shunned for their parenthood that was wrong and corrupt. You chose this life for them, Kaba. When you could not wait for a lion to love you, you decided to go with the only mature lion in your area...your own father...and these cubs are my blood, I'll forever hate that my body unknowingly did this to you, but they are not my family by the way I define that word! You hear me? I will never, ever, ever love nor claim them. Please go. Kaba, my darling, I love you but I will not have this in my pride. Alright?"

She choked back a sob, and then raised her head, taking all three cubs roughly by their scruffs and heading away, head and tail held high with what little dignity I assumed she tried to emit. Damu snarled at me, his eyes showing he was ready to fight me, and I hissed under my breath. It was time he learned who was King around here. And it was not him. I lunged, trapping his chest under one paw in my swiftness. Letting spit drizzle from my muzzle, I watched my little boy tremble and I rose, letting him up. "If you are going to fight, Damu, fight. And know it will be to the death. Otherwise, get out of my kingdom!"

His eyes widened, and he raced away. Hiding my tears with my mane, I smelled Ruba as he licked my shoulder in comfort. "MiLord, I am ready to be crowned your heir. In the early morning. Damu...will always be my brother, but not my king."

I smiled and nodded, my tears joining Kala's and she sighed, sagging against me. "I'm tired, Daddy. I am going to lay down for a little bit. Watch my girls, please."

The disaster of the day was darkened by the growing storm, and I prayed the Sun God Aikiya would watch over my family. But things worsened by the new dawn, as I went to awake Rubajoij and he was shaking from cold. As I got up to raise alarm that our prince was ill, fear stilled me as nearly all my pride was shaking and stiff from soreness. I could do nothing but coax them all to drink from the reeds of water I could drag in and the meat I could hunt. But food was scarce, and even Gvaurdioj agreed that this sickness was throughout the pride, and was tending to be fatal. His words of warning brought more spring to my step as I watched Kala's little daughters quiver and wither without a well mother to gift them milk and only surviving on water, as well as watched my pride die off one by one.

My feet dragged each day as every dawn meant another death in my family. Pain soared in my heart as I dug graves for Nyasi, Batini, and Bina. Huntha came to me and helped dig graves for his half-siblings, just as upset as I. They had not been his litter mates, but he knew I needed support and I was grateful, and he also brought in two young lionesses on the tenth days' dawn, nodding to me as he left me without saying what they were doing here.

"We are Mipenzi and Badala. Sisters..."

The one calling herself Mipenzi smiled and nodded towards the den where my sick family was, and her ears flickered back every few seconds to signal she heard every noise.

"I am to hunt for you, while your others get well. And after, to go on for you and your son Rubajoij. I have been appraised at a medium level of experience, and my sister..."

"Level five!" Badala boasted proudly. Then her ears and tail lowered and she gave an unsure smile. "I am not here for hunting, however. I and Mipenzi are immune to this ailment and I am to be a wet nurse to your granddaughters so that they are not lost. Also, for the littlest of your daughters...Biashara? I will hunt for her also. Anything else, Sir?"

I could only stare. Finally, I shook my head and headed off with Mipenzi to show her our hunting grounds.

Days ran together, and I thought I would die of exhaustion. Mipenzi, Badala and I were on our feet nonstop, trying to keep what was left of my family breathing. They shook and cried out in fever and from cold, and from some strange aches when one or another of my pride awoken and was halfway conscious. I was terrified. Had I come so far and done and accomplished so much only to watch my beloved family die in front of me?

Finally, it seemed as though things were winding down. Every day, there was less signs of the sickness in my caves, and I could have rejoiced and sang for joy when Rubajoij opened his eyes and called out for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost four months went by until my pride was alright, and by that time when Kala awoke and found two of her sisters dead and her babies growing without her, she was changed. I watched her as she became short tempered and sharp with everyone, until one day when she called me aside and spoke quietly.

"Father. I am leaving. I cannot hunt anymore, I haven't strength. Dry season is coming; I have missed important times in my children's lives...I leave them with you as they learn to hunt. I am sorry, Father. I love you and this pride but I cannot stay here. It isn't home."

I nodded, understanding how broken she felt, how much it killed her to walk without her family beside her, especially as her two daughters had grown older and more sure on their feet, hunting tiny mice and other small prey. I nuzzled her, licking her rump affectionately. Looking her in the eyes, those gorgeous golden eyes that we shared as father and daughter, feeling tears leaking down my muzzle, I had to force words out.

"You know you are always welcome, my daughter. I love you more than anything, you are my pride and joy. You aren't a baby anymore, but you'll always be my baby. I remember you being tiny enough my paws looked huge beside your body..."

Her eyes watered and she shook, the pain of her decision clearly killing her. "Daddy, stop it please. I can't...I just can't...I will be back, one day. When all this hurt has lessened. I just need time. You understand, right Daddy? Tell me you understand. Please."

I sighed, feeling my heart break in two. "I do. It doesn't make it hurt less though, Kala. Go now, after you've said your goodbyes to your mother and daughters. I love you, and my spirit travels with you always."

I watched her leave as Bonvena wailed into the night at how she hated her life, and why was fate so cruel to make her lose four daughters in a year's time. Going to my ex-mate, I sighed heavily and nudged her. She jolted at my touch but didn't growl and I was surprised.

"Do you not hate me for stopping her, Bonnie?"

"What? No, of course not…you couldn't have anyway. Remember when she was small? She always dreamed of going out and making her own way. I thought that as she aged that feeling went away as she matured, but I think the loss of witnessing her daughters' infancy simply pushed the yearning to the forefront of her mind. She's grown, Kapam. We couldn't have done anything…and it isn't our place even if we wanted to. She's grown. We have to accept this decision, and do right by her babies…and pray she returns one day."

I smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the pain in my heart. I had many children, and my brood only got larger in the next months, as a few more lionesses joined my pride and asked for cubs. However, Huntha had finally fully ascended the throne and I waited for him to conceive a cub, so there could be no rivalry between my son and any future young ones. Once he had taken a mate in Picha and bore Ukoo, I began considering the requests for family among both the herds and my lionesses. I allowed a few years to pass as my pride grew and more lionesses came my way until early in the next wet season, when I knew supplies would be aplenty. I asked for Huntha's blessing, trying to learn how to submit to a new leader other than Esti, especially with this leader being my own kin.

Huntha was fair and good though, much like his mother Yangu, and agreed the time was right for fresh blood. And, as the season was good and food plenty, I accepted and soon tiny voices squealed out the name Daddy with joy. Ruba laughed at me as he watched me with my and Bonvena's newest twin daughters, born during our sorrow of so many of our cubs lost to the sickness. Moro and Blom were sweet girls, though they competed against each other for best huntress position even at the young age of four months. For my Prince's part, Ruba was tussling with his younger brothers, Tjie and Huis, who were my and Mikali's children. Mikali was Ruba's age, she only six months older than he at her six years and six months. Though I had felt awkward around such a young lioness, she had spoken how she wanted a cub with strength and integrity which she believed a child of mine could provide.

Not too far away, Uzuri and Nzuri fought with each other, with Bonvena keeping a watchful eye as they competed for First Hunt rights, of who would go first. They were now past three years, full adults instead of gangly teenagers, and their Hunt was almost a year overdue. However, they had begged to hold it off, hoping their mother would return…but she never had. At last, Ruba, Huntha, and I had decided it could not be held off any longer, and the time was set for three-and-six. I chuckled as I saw Nzuri win the round, and immediately as she began to laugh and boast, Uzuri stood, wiping mud off her face, and leapt, pinning her twin to the ground. Rolling my eyes, I made eye contact with Bonvena and we sent a message to each other: "Kids!"

I might have been a grandfather, but at eight years and ten months, I was still quite the suitor when I chose to be. Four more cubs came into my growing pride within the next months. Badala had came to me, begging for relief from the misery of her heat, and I led her away as her pleading got to me and I could not stand hearing her in pain such as that. Thus, our son Takbokke was born, a soft brown lion with bright yellow irises like the sun, who would one day wear a mane of bronze like my own. He had long, strong legs, and so came his name, meaning "deer". Next was a daughter, a sweet thing named Misati had come from a brief union between Mipenzi and I, as nests were emptying and she grieved for a little cub not my own that she had lost a short time back. The tiny girl cub had been in good health, and Mipenzi was most pleased. She was three months older than Tjie and Huis, who I was impressed with. They were nothing like Damu and both showed strong leadership. Even though both were good choices as heir, I advised Huntha to take them as his guard one day, and so he did, leading Huis and Tjie away into his part of the empire as I turned ten and they turned one and a half.

* * *

Seasons come and go, and it was all too soon for me that Blom and Moro were young adults, a part of their mother's hunting party. Mikali had left the pride, taking with her young Misati and Mipenzi. With the 'triple Ms' gone on to explore a life of fun, our pride mostly consisted of my remaining children and grandchildren. Uzuri and Nzuri were as good of hunters as Bonvena, and though it had taken Bonvena a long while to raise ranks and become the best huntress, the twins were quickly surpassing her. A few suitors had tried to come into the pride and become suitors to one or the other, but both my girls blew all males off, stating they were happy childless and single, and I couldn't have been more delighted. I loved cubs, but I was getting older and cubs were slowly becoming more a bother than a delight.

Glancing up at soft laughter, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Diera was a new lioness, or the newest one so far who wasn't born into my leadership. She had been found by Ruba, cowering under an old earthen cave, lost and half starved. Since her rescue, she had been smitten with my son, boldly flirting and showing a lot of interest. It was very amusing, as Ruba was too oblivious to notice most of the time. He liked her as a friend, but he wasn't concerned about finding a mate any time soon.

More dry seasons and struggles came, and just as many wet seasons accompanied it. All too soon, I was eleven and one, and Ruba seven and one. Today was special, as Huntha was going to visit me! I hadn't seen him for a good six or more months now, though we lived in the same Empire and I ruled under him. He rarely made it out this far.

Ruba and Deira were over by the sunning rock, watching as Bonvena took Blom, Nzuri, Uzuri, and Moro on a hunt with her. Only Badala stayed behind, her front left foot gone lame from a viper bite only weeks ago. I grinned as I watched Bonvena go, her belly slightly swinging. She was expecting my cub again, and I couldn't be more excited. We had agreed that as I was now eleven, this would be my last cub, and we could then focus on building Rubajoij up the way he should be. Takbokke was doing rounds as border patrol, keeping his watchful eye out for his elder brother Huntha, who was due to see me shortly.

Leaning back, I purred as the sun struck my belly, enjoying a bit of laziness before my meeting with Huntha. He had spoken to me earlier in the morning, asking me to meet with him, and I had agreed. A bit of time passed, and the Hunting party returned with Hearing Ruba's joyful call at his brother, I glanced up and tidied myself, awaiting whatever Huntha might say.

The emperor approached me, seeming hesitant in his footsteps. "Father…Father, I have come to ask of you a favor."

"Ask, and it shall be yours if within my power."

"I am unhappy here, even with my family. I wish to resign. I have hidden my discontent from all the pride, my mate and daughter included, but I do not wish to hide this much longer. I come here to ask you to take my place. I do not want this, and you…are an excellent Sovereign. Father…Kapam, I come to you not as your son or king, but as a fellow lion begging help. I am bitterly dissatisfied with my life and don't think I can do it much longer. What do you say, Sir?"

I stared at him, shock in my eyes as I sat down and looked away, pinning my ears back to communicate my displeasure. Backing off and sitting down, he grunted and shook, only then quietly speaking.

"The herds are good now. Everything is set into order…Please, Sir. I beg it of—"

"Stop. Do not beg. Never beg. Not from me or anyone else. I will take over your throne, as long as we do it by the Royal Guidelines. Bonvena…Bonvena is pregnant once more, and this will be good for all of us."

Huntha smiled, his bright gold eyes lighting up with my agreement. He gave me a soft nuzzle and then stepped back, placing himself in a submissive position. "Forgive me, for I have never truly respected you, Kapam. You are my father, and you have done right by Grandfather Esti's kingdom for many years…today I thank you for this. I was afraid you might hold my hesitance to be known as your son against me…"

I shook my head, frowning at him and straightening into a commanding position, my tone of voice matching my body. "Look, Huntha. It was I who named you, I who gave you to Esti. I indeed am your father by birth, yet I am not. For, Huntha, it is more than blood to forge a family. Does the way I treat Rubajoij not show as much as what I speak? Ruba is not of my bone, yet I care for him as I do any of my blood-kin, any of my daughters and sons. Family…family means everything, yet sometimes you pick whom that family is. My family are those who are good and kind, just with a sense of loyalty to the crown and this way of life. I have spent time without a pride, my son, and it is difficult. I've no doubt ye can do it, as you can do all things which you set your mind to, but I caution you to take heed. Make your decisions carefully, for they concern you and your family, and when rouge it is only they who can defend you. Nobody else. I will become king of this land, and those after me shall become rulers of this fine land…and I will do it because I know what it is to have an unreachable dream. What do you know of me and Bonvena?"

Huntha shook his head, cocking it to the side. "Not much, Father. Only that you have had a long mateship with her that has produced many cubs…"

I nodded. Although I was high in the leadership of the Kichaka Shrublands and the land as a whole, I had kept my life from Yangu, as I knew she was in my section only for the cub I could provide. Thrusting my paw out, I bade him to sit, and he did. I sat as well, looking away to the great rocks which dotted the lands Huntha and I co-ruled.

"She and I met as young cubs, not even six months old. Our parents were not in a pride, but simply a group of two male lions and two females, where each were paired off as mates and had very young cubs. My father was injured by a rockslide not long after the six of us grouped up, and Bonvena was there for me as I coped that my father could barely walk more than a few steps without being in agony. As I grew older, out of cub-hood, our parents found a small pride that wanted us all to come and stay, so we did. Bonvena and I had begun feeling strange when near each other, and only a month or so later the lion who watched over the other lions drew us aside. He wasn't a king, Huntha. There were no kings, no laws or rules. We mostly did as we all pleased. All lions largely hated each other, and none lived in peace in those days… we all fought for what only one lion wanted, instead of for the entire group."

"Well, the lion had gather she and I to tell us that the flirting had to end. Only he, as the strongest lion, was allowed to have a relationship with a lioness. She and I agreed, but if that talk did anything, it increased our love. For nearly a year, we hid our forbidden passions, until we got caught one night when there were other unfriendly rouge lions about the land we slept in, and our parents and leader went looking for us to make sure we hadn't been hurt…when we were caught, we were thrown out, and the dreams I had had of staying in a pride peacefully was trampled apart. That last night in the safety of many had left us with something, however…two little girls, Kaba and Kala. They were born a little over three and a half months after our departure…and life was harder. While Bonvena took care of the girls each day, I hunted, or tried to. More often than not, I came home empty-pawed. Game is hard to take down when there is but one set of claws and teeth. And before my twins were weaned, I found that the love once so passionate had faded to a desperation to be near somebody, have something to hold on to from the life we once thought was so hard.

The harshness of that leader, was nothing like harshness of being a rouge. We went hungry more than we ate, although Kaba and Kala never suffered that. When we came here, and finally found a place to stay, we were reminded at how blessed we were to have a pride when we were small. Bonvena and I were -and are- loyal to each other out of respect and care, out of the feelings we had so long ago. She's a beautiful lioness, and one of the best things in my life. If you are sure you want to put your mate and child into the constant troubles, I won't stop you. Just know what is at risk…"

Huntha looked down, seeming humbled by all I had told him. Then he rose his head and I saw this pining look within his eyes as his gaze went from me, to the Empire's core, to the land which went beyond our borders and was full of possibilities. He whimpered, and I sighed, going forward and hugging him.

"I know, dear boy. It is difficult. If it is truly what you want, then go forth. But just know you will always have a home here. Come, let us gather the family and we will announce this to the pride. How soon do you need me?"

"Tonight I will have the news carried by the birds, and tomorrow morning I will make your ruling official before taking my leave."

I nodded, gave him a quick embrace, and let out a series of short roars and grunts, my signal to my family that I needed them. The effect was immediate, as Bonvena lifted her head and sprinted my way, her softer grunts answering mine as the others followed suit.


	7. Unraveled

_Somehow, I managed to get my group of eight to the center of the land without many questions, though we took it at a slower pace than what I think Huntha would have liked, as Bonvena had continually felt sharp false labor pains throughout this pregnancy for some reason, and it worried me each time. As we entered the rocky landscape and underground caves, I smiled as Picha and Ukoo came forward and hugged me._

 _"Father!" Picha's sweet voice bent my ear and I smiled at Huntha's mate, hoping Huntha had told her what he was going to do. Her voice was full of respect, and she addressed me formally as she always had, while little Ukoo hung unto my leg, squealing as I tickled her absentmindedly. "Is everything alright? Bonvena, has she had her new cub yet? Or are you here for…other reasons?" I saw her eyes dim, and she glanced back to her mate with such sadness and disappointment that I felt my own heart breaking._

 _"Other reasons, my dear. But do not worry, everything will be fine." As she opened her mouth to respond, two ecstatic voices filled the room, and I gasped, whirling around in shock._

 _"DAD!"_

 _"Tjie! Huis! My sons, oh my sons! How are you? Come here, let me see you!" My boys looked embarrassed but did as I asked, turning around so I could see their full grown manes and even a few scars. Behind me, Bonvena sucked in her breath at the harsh scarring on Huis's legs, and he flinched as he saw her gaze._

 _"I got snared by some thorn bushes…but Dad, being a Guard is so cool! I love it here, and I even…I even met a girl." He smiled, looking even more embarrassed as I chuckled and slapped him on the back._

 _"Atta boy, Huis! What about you, Tjie? Any luck with the ladies?"_

 _He shook and shrugged, flashing me a confident grin. "Nahh, I like 'em all!"_

 _I barked a laugh at that, thinking he was at least a bit like me. Bonvena glared at him disapprovingly, but she said nothing. As night wore on, though, my pride began to question why we were staying here instead of heading back to our territory, and finally I looked to Huntha, wanting him to take the floor on this one. As good a leader as I was, I wanted him to admit to everyone what he had told me._

 _He flinched away as he spoke, inching further and further away from his mate, who looked both on the verge of tears and infuriated._

 _"I…I am leaving. This is too much of a burden, too much a task for me. I cannot stand this, this ordering around and ruling and keeping everyone safe. I have talked with my father, Kapam, and he has agreed to take my place. Let me clarify, I will go whether he takes my place as Emperor or not. I could not care less. But he has agreed so, and I trust him. I know many of you are aware that he watches over the Kichaka Lands. After today, he will rise to power as Emperor over you all. I trust him, and I know he will not fail, as he has never failed at something he plans to do."_

 _I wasn't sure what to make of that comment, but I brushed it aside as he gave me the floor. "What Huntha speaks is true. I have agreed to take his place upon his departure, come the morning sun. I have led Kichaka for many years now, quite successfully. I intend on doing the same here, as I feel nothing has changed."_

 _"But you are in your autumn years, Sir! What will happen to you, to US, when you die?"_

 _The outburst came from a striking lioness, one of a golden pelt with a soft cream face mask, which reached to her more prominent features as if it was a spider web. Her soft orange eyes were like mine, and I glanced to Huntha as he looked wary and frightened of her. She was nearly a carbon copy of him, the only difference being her eye shade and gender._

 _"When I die, as we all will someday, my eldest son, Rubajoij, will take over. After him will come his eldest son, and so on. I have trained my son in the way of the Kings, and he will be an excellent king. He has served as my Border Guard for many years now, and not once has he been unable to deal with intruders or threats. I know, when the time comes, you will find him most satisfactory."_

 _She nodded, looking ashamed to have spoken. I leapt from where I had been standing, walking up to her. "What is your name, young one?"_

 _"Ha! I am not so young. I am Zadiviti, daughter to Huntha and a shameless rouge. My other left me by the caves soon after I was born, and my father wants nothing to do with me, as I could challenge his and his daughter's rule…"_

 _Her anger hit me like a boulder, and I set myself into a cool glare. "But you won't. You would never do that, for that would be your own death. I can see you are not strong as others your age, Zadiviti. I suggest you let your anger go."_

 _She nodded and lowered her head, and it was then that a soft roar met my ears. It was Picha. "I am disappointed in you, Huntha. Very much so. I will go with you, as will our daughter, but I think this is a mistake. As much of a mistake as Zadi over there was."_

 _A protesting growl from Zadiviti split the air, but Picha ignored it. "However, I think your father will do good things here. I support him taking over. All in agreement, roar with me."_

 _The air was deafening. Roars came from everywhere, and anywhere. The sound didn't last long, but soon I was grinning while Bonvena stood beside me, looking both pleased and worried._

 _Quietly, as we reveled in the amount of support everyone gave us, she whispered, "Why didn't you ask me? I am for this, but it would have been nice to be included…and are you sure? You are not young anymore, Kapam…it isn't like it was so many years ago when we came here…if we get attacked by another kingdom, or pride, or even just one lion, what will happen?"_

 _"I will defeat him, Bonvena. My dear, I am older, but not weakened yet. I still have a few good years left in me don't you worry. And if I were to be defeated, Ruba could take my place. He is ready, and has been for many years…you have been queen of my heart for a very long time, Bonvena…but tomorrow, on the sun's dawn, you will become everyone's queen. I am glad to have this chance, to change this pride and shape it into a real kingdom with structure and true standards. I know you worry for my age. Believe me, I know I am not the youngest anymore. But I will be here to see our child come into the world, and into his -or her- self. My family is my strength, after all."_

 _She chortled, her bright eyes shining with mirth as she pressed firmly into my side. "Well then, Kapam, I believe you shall never die, as many children as you have…"_

 _I chuckled at that, wrapping my tail around hers. Huntha had been speaking, but I had paid no mind. As he looked to me expectably, I rose a brow. What did my son want now?_

 _Huntha glanced between myself and his step-mother, and thinned his lips into a wavering smile. "So, Kapam, do you accept that tomorrow's sun bring your coronation into effect?"_

 _I dipped my head, thankful he had recapped his words tactfully so I would not be embarrassed. "Yes, my King. I accept this and propose we adjourn this as soon as possible so that we all might discuss pride changes and rituals before the night draws the savannah closed…"_

 _The crows slowly began dissipating, and as the lions were alone at last, Huntha sighed and leaned heavily on the rocks beside him. His golden eyes were filled with turmoil, and he barely spared us a glance before heading into the cave to lie down._

 _I lay down after the rest of my pride had settled, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched Bonvena for a time. She was sound asleep on her side, but I could see how the cub inside her was throwing itself about, moving her stomach and stretching it. I feel it will be that this child comes, much sooner than she or I had originally thought. Wrapping a paw around her, I snuggled closer and fell into a deep sleep._

 _Light hit my eyes, gentle violet light of a new dawn, and I blinked, trying to not grunt as I opened my eyes to see I was the only one up. Carefully, I shook awake and walked to the edge of the den, and out into the open past our home within the Great Mountain, letting the early dawn hit my fur and the gentle winds blow my fur about. Soft paws hit my ears, and I turned to see Bonvena moseying out to be beside me. I frowned then turned back to the sun and closed my eyes._

 _"What was that look about, hmm?"_

 _I sighed, lowering my proud stance, and glanced over. "I hadn't meant to wake you, Bon. You need your rest, that cub really has worn you down…do you feel well?"_

 _She chortled, her red eyes twinkling as she rubbed her shoulders into mine. "I'm just old, Kapam. It has been quite some time since I have carried a child…" She sighed and looked away, clenching her teeth and tucking her jaw in as she spoke quietly. "I wish this could last forever…"_

 _"What could last forever?"_

 _She jolted, and her eyes shone. Her ears twitched from front to back, showing off her sadness and uncertainty. "Us. This. This…happiness and light-heartedness we've had recently. We aren't giving each other cold shoulders, or being bitter and angry without reason. We're happy for the first time in years, really…I don't want it to go away, Kapam. I've missed us. I don't want our lastborn cubs to grow up the way that Kala, Kaba, Batini, Biashara, Bina, Moro, and Blom have…they all know our mateship now is nothing but fake. And I hate it, when we used to be so close. Our daughters have seen us fail at each other. I just don't want that to be our legacy!"_

 _I stared at her. The very same thing had been on my mind for a few days now. Biting my lip, I twitched my whiskers and nudged her, allowing a grumbling sound in my throat as I stroked her back._

 _"Bonvena…they may not have seen that we were madly in a wild love affair, but they knew we cared for each other. All of our cubs, all of my cubs regardless of the mother, knew how much of a treasure you are. I have always been willing to die for you, and if that isn't love, I don't know what is. We started parenthood too early, and I know that now, as you do. But I wouldn't change a thing. Kaba and Kala are amazing daughters…I know they think of us as much as we do them. Batini, Biashara, and Bina…they are gorgeous. I know they are. They all would have looked just like you…what greater beauty can there be? And Blom and Moro! Well…both of them have said how happy they are that we have stuck together. You think we don't make an impact on our children, Bon. You're wrong. We make every impact on them, and we keep them believing that things are still good in this world. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be where I am now. Simple as that."_

 _"I'm sure you're right, Kapam…do you think we could go for a walk? We haven't done that in ages…and it will be some time before the ceremony begins."_

 _I couldn't ignore her eyes, so pleading and full of love. I nodded, leading her to the path I often had taken around the borders of each respective land, enjoying the solitude as we walked. It was almost as though we had agreed not to talk, as silence fell between us, comfortably._

 _"What do you think it will be? The child."_

 _Her sudden question jolted me out of my memories, and I shook my head, snorting. "I don't know. We've only ever had girls, so I'm sure this one will be a girl. Daughters aren't so bad. Do you have a name yet?"_

 _She shook her head, opening her mouth to respond, when I heard it. A crackling of branches, followed by a soft growl. My eyes searched wildly as she and I came to a standstill, and I pushed her behind me. "Who's there? Show yourself!"_

 _Dark laughter caused me to flinch, as two lions came from earthworks and grinned, their ears flicking towards Bonvena. I growled, showing my teeth, giving only one threat. I was outmatched, outnumbered, and they were much younger than I. It didn't matter. My mate and child were in danger. I would die to defend them. The two lions laughed, and one of them shook his head, the grey color blocking his eyes from me._

 _"Oh, Lion. Go back now and we will not harm you. We're here for the King…he isn't fit for the title, and we intend to take care of him and his bloodline. Be on your way and at peace. You aren't the one we're after. The golden Lion is the one we prey upon."_

 _My eyes flashed and I unsheathed my claws, lowering my head as I let loose another snarl. "That lion is my son, and if you want him, you'll have to get through me!"_

 _Both lions glanced at each other for only a moment before they lunged at me, and I turned to Bonvena, my desire to protect her coming to the front as I felt the tearing of the first claws rip my skin._

 _"RUN! RUN TO HUNTHA AND THE OTHERS!"_

 _Her eyes were panicked, and she backed up as I turned to one of the lions, tearing into the shoulder of one of them. Pushing me off of him, he circled me, and he grabbed my flank just as his partner bit into my neck. I stumbled and fell, getting up as one of them grabbed my scruff and tore, the blood running down my neck and entangling with my mane. I rolled over, squashing the lion and forcing him off of me, and snarled to show I was still in this fight. He snarled and spat, roaring out his anger that I hadn't given in. As we began pacing around each other to square off again, he raised up, only to be knocked down by Tjie._

 _Tjie came up quickly, his eyes wild with a bit of fear, but they were glazed with anger too. "Don't touch my dad!"_

 _Huis stood beside him, spittle flying as his fur stood on end, both of them looking every bit of a proud defense. The odds were now a little more even…let the battle rage on._

 _It wasn't long after that, that Ruba and the rest of my main pride showed up, all of them ready to fight. I and Nzuri were trying to take care of Grey Mane, while Rubajoij, Tjie, Huis and Uzuri went up against the other one. I had never seen so much blood, at least not all from two angry lions seeking revenge, and we were giving as much as we took. Suddenly, as I lost focus, a hard swipe bit my eye and I screamed, shaking my head as my left eye got gauged out. Someone was shrieking, and I heard voices but the pain blinded me more than the physical loss of my eye. I fell over, disoriented, and something heavy was on top of me. My nose said it was ol' Grey Mane, and his skank breath huffed in my face._

 _"You gave a good fight. Hmm, if only you'd have been on the right side."_

 _He snickered, and I let my good eye open to see him pose to rip my throat apart, when a dark grey blur threw him from me, exploding in angry snarls before it was cut off abruptly, and the Grey Mane tossed Tjie's limp body away, not giving it a second glance._

 _I couldn't tell who in my family screamed louder, but I know that it was Huis who rose up against the Grey Mane first. I was second, with Ruba flanking me to keep the gold mongrel off me. I had loved Huis, but we had never been in synch with our battle rounds…but this time, things had changed. We were completely in tune with each other, determined to seek vengeance for Tjie's death. Without words, I went for Grey Mane's neck, while Huis bit at the hind quarters, causing him very limited mobility. Grey Mane kicked out with his back legs, and I watched blood spurt from my son's forearm and chest. Huis didn't even glace at his wound, instead lunging and ripping into the lion's side as I tore at his throat area, trying to get to his jugular. Suddenly, the lion threw himself sideways, smashing into Huis and causing my son to scream as our opponent fell on top of him. I heard something loud snapping, and I flinched as the lion got up and I saw Huis' chest. At least two ribs were broken._

 _I threw myself at the lion, taking advantage of his shock. Behind me, choking, Huis lay down and vomited up blood, and the stench of it filled the air. The lion snarled at me, going for my ear, but instead he caught my cheek and his teeth scraped against my bone. I jerked back involuntarily, and then dipped my head, grabbing his throat and biting as hard as I could. He gurgled, and blood spewed from my lips as I stepped away, watching as he took a step but then fell, his own blood coating him as his breaths became shorter and then stopped altogether as he sunk to his belly. In the back of my mind, horror was threatening to take over…I had never killed a lion before, and now I had done it in the bloodiest fashion I could think of. He threatened my family, though, and I knew I was justified._


End file.
